


We Just Need to Break Him

by uruhead



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Breeding, D/s, Dominant!Loki, F/M, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Submission, Voyeurism, Whipping, mentions of breastfeeding, mentions of torture, ponyplay, submissive!thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uruhead/pseuds/uruhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Thor wakes up in Loki's room, he's tied to the bed and sedated. The second time he wakes up in Loki's room, he's treated like a horse, and he figured out he really, really enjoys it. It only gets better from there, Loki pushing his limits until he finally shows signs of it being too much. They just have to work up to that point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Just Need to Break Him

**Author's Note:**

> There are four female characters that I made up off of the top of my head that have sex with Thor in a sort of prostitute kind of way. Just a warning.

Loki's fingers twined around the leather strips, pulling them tight against each pole on the bed to make sure they were steadfast. Though Thor could likely break the leather alone in instants, he had enchanted them to be able to withstand even Thor's thrashing.

His brother laid out on his back, sedated and head rolling from side to side, trying to shake the bleariness. There were more and more groans coming from him the more that he realized he was coming to, the more his fingers clenched into his palms to make fists and his knees tried to pull themselves up, only to be held down with the thin straps of enchanted leather.

“Loki...” Thor gasped, eyes opening wide before narrowing at the light. “Loki, what's... happening?”

“Shh, shh,” the Trickster purred lovingly; he light dropped his hands to Thor's chest and straddled his waist, feeling the warmth of the tanned belly on his balls, wanting to rock and press his cock to the rest of the warm skin, watch his seed drip down from Thor's chin, his chest, his arms. Cover the Thunderer in his spend. He would keep Thor here for days if he had to, _slowly_ humiliate him. He wouldn't let anyone else's come splatter and drip on the sun-kissed skin.

Loki's fingers pressed lightly into the skin and he pulled his palms down to drag them across Thor's chest. “You're with me, now, brother dearest, there's nothing to worry about.”

The heels of his palms pushed up and Thor gave a soft groan, knees trying to pull up again, trying to escape the binds.

“Loki...” Thor breathed, vision coming in and out of his focus too much to his liking. “Loki, I can't see, I-I can't...”

“Brother,” Loki assured, eyebrows raising convincingly, a sympathetic smile coming to his lips. “I promise you, you are fine. You are in my care. I have done nothing to harm you, I have brought you here to lie down, get your wits about you,” the Trickster fibbed, “and not let you be taken advantage of.”

“ _Advantage..._ ” Thor whispered, the word coming sloppily to his lips. “... Feel sick...”

Loki brought a hand up slowly to Thor's neck, cupping under his ear and moving his hair aside. “This feeling will pass, brother mine. Let us distract you from it, yes?” Loki waited a long moment until he got a weary nod, as if Thor didn't truly understand the meaning behind Loki's words, but that in itself wasn't an uncommon concept.

Loki pulled his hands back, sitting up in order to pull his long hair over his shoulder with a hand, feeling the smoothness in his hand that made him purr with a sense of vanity. He leaned down to the side where Thor's neck was more exposed. He pressed kisses to the long chords of muscle there. Under his lips, he felt the pulse that was the rain, the warmth that was the lightning. Loki heard Thor's soft groan and easily moved his mouth faster, with more purpose. He found small clefts where Thor's muscles divided themselves, biting softly and leaving light marks there. With a wisp of words, a spell slicked his passage, spilling out of him and onto Thor's low stomach with a whine. Messy. He would have to work a little more on that spell.

“Loki, so... wet, warm...” Thor's arms strained against the leather strips again, and his groaning didn't stop for a good minute as he felt the way Loki's body moved back.

“Do you want me to ride you, Thor?” Loki whispered into the Thunderer's neck, hands perched gently on his shoulders.

“ _Yes_. Please, Loki, I... want...” His head turned to where Loki's was, resting his jaw upon the silken black tresses. “Loki, please.”

Loki knew very well his brother was still sedated, but he would be kind for now. He rocked his hips back, sliding easily until Thor's cock pushed up against his lower back and ass, making him purr. He kissed along the tan chest below him, fingers still moving lightly on his shoulders like a cool breeze. “Of course, brother dearest.”

Entering was short and sweet, Thor's hips grinding up into Loki's best that they could with what restrictions that his legs had to move with; Loki's own hips ached already with the prospect of Thor pounding into him, but he knew that he would be taking it at the pace that _he_ wanted, not the one that Thor did.

Their love-making was soft, slow; Loki's hips _rolled_ , like waves coming up to the shore and lapping at the pebbles, shells, sand. Thor became more and more aware of his surroundings with each minute that passed them, though he didn't fight against his bindings and watched Loki with emotion in his eyes that could move mountains.

Loki sat up, hands touching the oil that spread across Thor's skin, mostly having soaked in, giving it a soft sheen now that blended in with the moisture forming on his brow and over his chest. Another roll of his hips, making Thor moan, head tilting back, exposing his neck, exposing something _vital_ , submitting to Loki, _submitting_ to _Loki._

There was nothing sweeter.

It lasted a good hour until Thor was thrusting his hips up feebly, soft sounds emanating lowly from his throat. Loki decided that he would have his fun soon enough, letting his hand slide to his own shaft, stroking slowly enough that he would just bring himself off in a few minutes, enjoying the sight (far too much, he reminded himself) of Thor silently begging the Trickster in his own sort of language to let him have the satisfaction only Loki could give him.

“ _Loki,_ ” Thor practically pleaded, head lifting to look up into Loki's deep green eyes, seeming only to get deeper. “You're... killing me.” He punctuated his sentence with another soft buck of his hips, but Loki only moved with him, not giving him the pleasure he sought.

“Thor,” Loki breathed, the first words in the hour that he had given Thor. “Restrain yourself, brother, you're acting like a child.” He practically felt Thor _wither_ at that thought, eyes seeming to abandon his lust in order for something more hardened and weathered. Restraint wasn't the word for it, so Loki decided to label it perseverance.

His hips started to go faster, instead of rolling into each movement he rocked his hips back and forth, feeling the way that Thor's cock pressed up against the sweet spot inside of him, taking only slight adjustment to feel the pressure all the way across it, the feeling that made his eyes roll back into his head. That was the pleasure that sent him wild, too much for too little of time, making him want more. Loki sped and sped until his head dropped and he panted out with the bucks of his own hips.

“Oh, gods— oh, _gods_ ,” Loki gasped, hand coming down to one of Thor's spread thighs to support his weight. He wasn't drawing it out anymore, he wasn't teasing, he was seeking his own pleasure. His lips parted and he moaned lowly, the sound breaking into parts as his orgasm collided with him, leaving him breathless.

Once his lightheadedness passed, eyes coming back into focus, he saw his brother below him, tight lipped and not asking like Loki knew he wanted to, not _begging_ for Loki to ride him to completion. After a few minutes of sitting there, he felt the throb of Thor's heartbeat in his thighs, watching it pulse on his neck, between his ear and his throat. Thor was cracking, and just as he knew he would, Thor's mouth opened and he murmured the words he had been thinking about for the past few minutes, trying to come up with the right set, the right combination. Loki was a lock, and he needed to find the right key.

“Loki,” he began, a soft voice for a man known as thunder personified. “Please. Make me come.”

The Trickster hesitated a moment, eyes wandering over Thor's arms, shoulders, chest (where his come was painting his chest like he had wanted it to), down to his stomach and then up again. In the same moment, Loki saw the panic that flashed through Thor's eyes, wondering if Loki would really just leave him there, if he would have to beg, thrash, plead to his younger brother. Though, after a moment, he saw Loki's hand come up from his thigh and plant itself firmly on Thor's sternum, and then he moved, a blessing Thor couldn't thank the rest of the gods enough for.

It wasn't just moving, though; the smoldering gaze burning into his own sending shivers down his spine, and magic pulled at spots in him that felt _good_ , like every small movement was ten, like every long breath felt like he was breathing in the fumes of a volcano (humid, heavy, _hot_ ). Loki didn't have Thor waiting this time, and it took a few short minutes for Thor to succumb.

He watched the blue eyes flutter closed, practically saw the groan that parted from him. He waited, then, trying not to concentrate on the pleasure (the true pleasure, the heady _want_ ) of Thor's come inside of him, trying to find womanhood, trying to root itself there.

Maybe some day.

Loki's hands wandered Thor's stomach, crawling upwards to his chest and then his shoulders, leaning forward before Loki lifted himself up and off of Thor's hips, who tried to follow, Thor's eyes widening slightly. He always had the sentiment to keep his prick inside, to seal his seed inside of him, keep it there until it all found its way into Loki's body, but Loki wouldn't have that this time.

“Shh,” Loki hissed softly, cupping Thor's jaw. “Sleep now, brother.” His fingertips slowly dragged down his neck, watching his magic seep in, watching Thor's bright blue grow distant, watching his mouth slack and his eyelids come down.

Once he was sure Thor was asleep, he felt his pulse, still beating hard from his orgasm. It made him feel proud to do this to the mighty thunderer ( _this_ had so many definitions; to have such sway over his brother's decisions, to be able to effect him with his magic, to have him come apart in mere seconds beneath him). He slid from the bed with a grace not unlike a cat, going to wash himself. He had a few errands to run.

*

Thor woke on his stomach, hands bound and feet free. It felt as if he had something around his throat, but when he reached to check, there was nothing there.

“Ah, you're awake.” Thor turned his head and looked to the origin of the voice. Loki sat across the room, legs crossed and leaning on his palm. He was clothed from the waist down, which was something, but in his hand was something long and whip-like. It was a whip, now that he looked at it a little better, and he knew that Loki could use it. He licked his lips, not saying a word, not giving him a chance to refuse. “What?” Loki stood and moved slowly toward the bed where Thor was. “I brought you a friend, someone to play with.”

Thor furrowed his brows with a bit of confusion, turning onto his back, though the sudden _snap_ in the air and the searing pain in his side had him turn right back over onto his stomach, hissing. Loki had whipped him.

“She's one of the tavern wenches that you seemed to have a fondness for in your youth. She seemed excited to my ideas when I told her about them. Would you like to see her?” Loki waited a moment before another lash of the whip across Thor's thighs had the Thunderer answer, though it was the one that Loki wanted to hear, not what Thor wanted to say, he knew that much.

“Yes.”

Loki raised a hand and whispered a few words, the ties at the end of the bed finding Thor's ankles. They were longer now, so he had room to move, but not much more.

Thor frowned and pulled at his legs, trying to get them free. It was only a few minutes until Loki came back with the girl, hand on her lower back as he ushered the buxom red-head to the bed. She had a few leather strips in her hand, at the end were wooden dowels with metal fixings at the end, and Thor immediately recognized it as a bit for a horse that had been altered to fit a person's face. He turned his head to Loki, glaring, and he got a quick crack of the whip, this time streaking horizontally across his back.

A light giggle at his side made him look to the tavern girl, and yes, he recognized her. Her name was Bera; large breasts, a good waist, loud and messy and a riot in the tavern when she was working. Though, she looked like she was having fun, seeing Thor being whipped like Loki was his jockey.

“Hope you don't mind, sweetheart,” Bera chirped, taking the bit in her hands and pressing it to his mouth after sliding the leather straps over his cheeks and behind his head. “Your brother said you were a big fan of this whole humiliation thing, and I couldn't pass it up.” She buckled the bridle in place, pulling his long hair out from beneath the leather and stroking his cheek with the back of her fingers, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of his nose. Her fingers still pressed the bit against his lips, and she tilted her head. “Come on, bite down on it, big boy.”

Thor waited a long moment, glaring her down before he opened his mouth and bit down on the dowel, canines digging into the wood until it splintered under the force. When she looked to Loki, he looked as well. His brother was still dressed modestly, now even having a dark blue tunic with the sleeves rolled up. He still looked sinister, and once he noticed that Thor was looking at him, he rose the whip in a fluid motion, arm twisting up and the cracking it down onto his back. He dropped his head back down between his shoulders, breathing hard through his nose.

“We might have to put blinders on our stallion, Bera,” Loki hissed, sending shivers up Thor's spine. “Don't want our _stud_ getting distracted.”

“Oh, no,” Bera purred. She gripped a long strap that was hanging down from d-rings on either side his head, between his cheeks and his ears, and pulled it behind his head, getting him to sit up on his knees. Pulled right at his mouth, directing his body by the teeth. He felt the way that she stood behind him on the bed, feet on either side of his calves. Hands still bound, feet still tethered. Her hands were on either side of the reigns, and when she pulled on the left side, he turned his head left, and then repeated except to the right when she pulled on the right side. “A very good horse you have here, Loki. Obedient enough, beautiful... mane.” Her hand found his hair and tugged on it hard, getting him to tilt his head back. Her brown eyes met his blue, and she looked smug. “All though, I think he still needs to be broken before any of his wild seed gets put into any of my mares.”

“Do you think?” Loki tilted his head slightly to the left, and Thor could hear the way that he was getting closer. “Honestly, I think your mares would be honored to even be looked at by my stud.” There he was. Loki was to his left, and a cool hand found Thor's throat, thumb tracing his jaw lightly, and he just wanted to push himself into the soft caress. “Remember, you're paying me for this encounter. Would you like to try the merchandise first?”

Thor's eyes darted to Loki's, the green not meeting his as they stared intently at Bera. His eyes flickered between either of them. Was his cock really being sold off to _breed_ with women he didn't even know? He shifted slightly, and the hand on his neck tightened harshly, choking him slightly. He made a soft sound, feeling a stir in his stomach he knew very well, arousal. When he saw Loki's head turn, then dip down, Thor heard the click of his tongue.

“Seems you might have to, Bera, darling.” Cool leather found the underside of his cock, and he knew what Loki was doing. His hand was wrapped around the whip's handle and holding the long coil so it wasn't going to get in the way, doubling it over. “My poor stud can't even keep it contained when being shown.”

“Not exactly the showpony you promised,” Bera almost scoffed, but when she leaned over and got a look at his hardening length, she cooed. “But I suppose I can make an exception.”

It happened slowly, but Loki was behind him holding the reigns in his mouth, standing like Bera was. The woman was in front of him, bending over on all fours. The whip was replaced with a riding crop, leaving nasty square bruises on his hips when he was lashed.

“The oil is right in front of you,” Loki gestured with the black leather, pointing to the clay pot. “We don't want _four_ mares having Thor's foals, do we?”

Bera's brown eyes went to meet Loki's and she laughed lightly before she nodded. It took a good ten minutes of Thor being pulled back when he leaned forward too far, watching Bera's fingers stretch her asshole. Eventually, Loki leaned down and whispered in Thor's ear, “Be nice, now,” before pressing a kiss to his cheek. Thor leaned his shoulders back against Loki's hips, rubbing himself softly against Loki only to be yanked forward by his teeth again.

Fucking Bera wasn't as fun as he thought it was going to be. She pushed back against him, and he was whipped when she commanded something that he didn't psychically know she wanted before she said it. His ass, hips and thighs were covered in the welts from Loki's terrible power trip, but when he came closer to completion, she was close. His hands rested on her lower back, seeing her shake and shiver, moaning and pleading broken words. Thor learned that when he was close, Loki knew. Slaps of the leather against the sores on either side of his hips pulled him back from the edge, making his face fluster with anger and pain, though he just thrust harder and tried to get her to come. Two hours of this. _Hours_.

When she came to her third orgasm, having soaked his legs with the mess she made (she was a squirter, he figured, and he felt the pool of liquid beneath his knees, hoping he didn't have to lie in it when she left), Loki hummed in his left ear and finally said that he could come, and with a gentle stroke down his chest, Thor did, coming undone like he had wanted to since the first half an hour. Thick and heady, all of the build up from the past two hours. He knew he would have sore balls for at least the next day, though that wasn't exactly on his mind that moment. He moaned against the bit, feebly thrusting into her to ride out his orgasm best he could.

Bera finally pulled herself away from him, moving off the bed and standing up with shaking legs. Thor looked at her with half-lidded eyes, seeing her face red and hair a mess, lips thick and bitten, and he felt a deep-seeded pride in his belly when he looked down to see his seed falling out onto her thighs, knees practically knocking. When she spoke, it was hoarse and broken, though she was firm.

“ _Deal_.”

*

Eria, Dagmar and Brynja. Eria was one of the newest ones, he was told, being a mother of three at the age of 19; her breasts were full, hair cut short except for a long ponytail on the back of her neck, usually braided and thrown over her shoulder. She was blonde with deep hazel eyes, hips wide and made for birth; she was more than happy to be a part of this, seeing her children run around in the streets laughing and smiling. She was his first.

The other two stayed nearby, fiddling with their skirts as Loki used a leading rope to tug Thor in from the baths, having been cleaned by a few of the servants, a thick, musky oil being spread over his chest and back and legs, smelling like thyme and other herbs, his mother's garden, perhaps.

Eira stood on the bed with her own bit in her mouth, but hers was less elaborate. Hers was just a strap under her chin and then the initial strap to hold it to the back of her head. It had one d-ring on the right side, and the leather was black. His went over his nose, under his chin and the bit, the strap going back having another strap and buckle that tightened the bit when Loki wished. Now was one of those moments, feeling the indents where his canines were digging into the wood being tugged at harshly. He adjusted his mouth, but didn't lash out at Loki, not wanting another welt, though the riding crop was clear across the room.

She had no marks on her at all when Thor was lead around her, but he noticed the wetness between her legs not too much later. She was definitely excited about this.

“We don't want to drag this out,” Bera hummed, dressed like Loki was, now. They both seemed to be in rider's gear, though hers was more elaborate with belts and a sash, hair pulled into a braid and then curled into a bun. Her complexion was clear, and her freckles were darker, as if she'd been sitting out in the sun. “He's going to have to get all three of them today or tomorrow, preferably today. Brynja's still breastfeeding.”

Thor, interested, turned his head, seeing the brunette's chest blooming with nutrition, though he was soon tugged back to looking forward. His hands were bound tighter this time, behind his back with thick, thick belts, enchanted like the rest of the leather so he couldn't pull free. Hand-to-elbow, his forearms striped along the middle of his back. When Bera gave a few clicks of her tongue, Eira turned and bent over; her legs spread wide and her hands came up to hold her wrists behind her back.

“Trained,” Loki hummed.

“Thoroughly,” Bera responded.

Thor sneered lightly, though when Loki gave him a glare he could practically feel, Thor stepped forward. When Loki “undid” the straps with a wave of his hand, they didn't _leave_ so much as they did become a part of him, fused to his skin like four, raised, brown tattoos that covered his arms. He dropped his arms to his sides and rolled his shoulders, hands finding small notches in her hips where he could hold onto her. Fast and hard, get it done with quickly. Two more after this.

He was a _fertility_ god, this should be easy.

Eria's orgasms came in a flood, spilling onto the floor and squeezing him tight. Her moans were kept inside, though the shaking of her legs got her reprimanded. Three new welts formed on her thighs from a lightning-fast riding crop. It took a half an hour for Thor to come, trying to slow down a little so she wouldn't get whipped, though when she pushed back into his thrusts, whining, he couldn't help but continue at the breakneck speed. He was pulled back with a tug of the leading rope once he had thoroughly bred her, bringing him down onto his knees before Loki, who looked down at him. Cool fingers ran over his cheekbone, and he heard a few more harsh slaps of leather to skin, Bera punishing Eria for her desperate need for him.

The Trickster's smile grew slowly on his lips. “Irresistible little stallion, aren't you?” he whispered, and Thor closed his eyes, nuzzling into Loki's palm when it was pressed to the side of his face. “Two more. Hurry it up.”

Brynja was the oldest at 27, breasts hanging down low and her body a little larger than the girl's before her, but her eyes and lips were almost permanently pouting. Her bit was the same as Eria's. The same clicks, the same position, but Thor felt terrible about the heavy weights of her breasts, watching them swing and drip with the milk meant for her child. With a glance to Loki, knowing he was going to have lashes on his back (thick, red whip marks for where Loki would hit him until he either came or begged for mercy; mercy always came first, he couldn't even get it up for pain), he turned to Brynja and reached below her, large palms taking each teat in hand and pulling her torso up so that she was standing. She fought, and Loki growled his name, but he just moved them to the bed and entered her without a second thought. When he felt the first lash across his back, it wasn't from Loki. Bera's whip was made of black leather, thinner than what he was used to, and it stung. The second one was the thicker one, Loki's. Brynja was quiet the entire time, ducking her head and almost sobbing with relief at the way that Thor's hands kept her breasts up instead of letting them droop. His thumbs moved over her nipples softly, fingers and palms moving gently, but he didn't dare let his head anywhere near her neck or back or shoulders, not wanting the whips to catch her by accident.

Ten minutes, that's all it needed; fast and hard, feeling the way that blood dripped down from his shoulders and lower back, and when he came, he felt a whip curl around his neck and tug him back, flattening him out onto the floor.

Bera's thin whip was the one that did such things, and when her boot found his chest, it was unrelenting. Her gaze, unlike the normal tavern wench he saw, happy and boisterous, jolly with a glitter in her eye, she looked deathly serious.

“You may be the prince of Asgard, but you try that again with my girls and I'll have you castrated.”

He knew it was a promise.

The Thunderer stood, but Loki didn't condescend him like Bera had. His hand found Thor's neck, looking at him with firm eyes, though understanding. “You did the right thing, but not at the right time,” he murmured, and Thor paused before he nodded. “Turn around, I'll seal these up quickly. Dagmar still wishes for your company, brother dearest.”

 _Brother_ , that was a term he had almost forgotten about. Thor didn't feel like he was Loki's brother, he felt like his stud, like some stallion that was just ripe enough to breed every mare in the realm without breaking a sweat.

When the lashes from the flogging were sealed, he felt Loki's hand run over the small bumps of his spine. The Trickster pressed a kiss to his shoulder blade under the tanned skin, though he still grabbed the leading rope and kept him near until Dagmar (brunette, 22, thin as a stick) was ready for them – him, most importantly.

“Loki,” Bera snapped, “help him not fuck this one up, will you?”

The addressed waited a moment before nodding.

Dagmar was placed on the bed this time, kneeling, though in the same position that the other girls were (or, were supposed to be) in, wrists in her hands and head bowed low. Thor took his spot behind her when Loki instructed it, standing nearby with the leading rope in his hand. “Go ahead,” he hummed, tilting his head slightly.

Thor's eyes darted to Loki for a long moment, giving him a glare saying “I didn't sign up for this.” Loki gave him a knowing glance back, but Thor still continued. With a smooth thrust, Thor began, a slower pace, taking his time to come to completion. He was slightly curious how long this girl could hold a position, but knowing that she had been in business a lot longer than Eria, and the youngest one seemed like she could hold it for hours on end, he didn't want to experiment.

The Thunderer came at the fourty-five minute mark, small shudders of Dagmar's body and the feeling of her around him meaning that she came; he didn't know if that was the only time or the hundredth, but he definitely wouldn't speak out of turn, and couldn't even if he decided to.

“Good,” Loki hummed, having had taken a seat next to Thor's leg and placed a hand on the back of his thigh. “Very good.”

He shuffled back, feeling the way Loki's hand found his balls and cupped them lightly, as if weighing them for some reason. He didn't question it, just closing his eyes with a huff. They left soon enough, and then his arms were forced behind his back again,feeling the tightness of the belts back on his arms, keeping them together. Loki pressed him down onto his stomach, Thor turning his head to the side to get the bit from being too uncomfortable in his mouth.

The Thunderer watched Bera hand Loki a decent pouch of coins, though Loki really didn't need it. Loki seemed dissatisfied with the weight of the pouch, looking into the bag and then at Bera with a frown. “This isn't what we agreed on.”

“Your boy disobeyed, he got two-out-of-three, so I gave you two-thirds the price _that we agreed on,_ ” the red-headed woman practically sneered. “Let me punish him and I'll pay you the rest.”

“Punish him, how?” Loki raised his nose to the air, cautiously looking down at her.

Bera paused for a long moment. “Bring him down the tavern. Let as many men fuck him as they want for an entire night. Spend their seed inside his tight little asshole, set him up right in the lobby, next to the barrels.”

Thor sat up, suddenly panicking, and he saw the way that Loki furrowed his brow at him, telling him to lie back down. He shuffled, disobeying, but when Loki turned his head and frowned directly at him, he slowly bowed his head and laid back down on the bed. He pressed his forehead to the mattress, closing his eyes and trying to even out his breathing.

He should have just let Brynja be; if he knew this was going to be the consequences, he would have gone out of his way to be good, to not step out of line. He would have been the best one there, he would have done his job within thirty minutes if he had to. No, no, _no._ He clenched his teeth around the bit, fingers curling into his palms.

“No,” Loki said, nonchalantly as if it wasn't important. “I don't need the money.” He pocketed the pouch and waved Bera off with a flick of his wrist. “I'll do business with you again, Bera. If the girls aren't rooted, come back to me. I'll have reserves.”

Thor didn't know what Loki was talking about, but the relief that rushing through him had him almost celebrating. In the next fifteen minutes, Bera and her girls had left and he was unbridled, Loki making sure that nothing had dug in and left marks.

“Loki,” Thor murmured hoarsely, “Thank you. For not...”

“You're welcome,” Loki spoke absently. He braided two small plaits into Thor's blonde hair, pulling them into a strap to keep it out of his face. Two more braids were brought down in front of his ears, hanging on his shoulders.“You did very good today.”

Thor really wasn't sure what to say. “I... I think I should... go back to chores and my studies tomorrow. Instead of staying here.”

“All right,” Loki said in the same tone as before, concentrated on other things.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Thor's palms found one another, wringing themselves. “Is... that all?”

Loki didn't respond for a long while, hands tracing over Thor's back and leaving him feeling like Loki was cutting him open, seeing all of his muscles and the bulk and the bones there.

“No,” he finally hummed, palm moving over his back as if rubbing over the finished project, but Thor noticed it didn't feel like there were any gashes there anymore. “I want you to find the biggest guard in the entire castle and I want you to demand him to put on the bit you've worn in his mouth and fuck another guard in front of you.” He said it so _easily_. “I want you to come back to me after that and tell me what it felt like, watching them.”

When Thor turned, looking at Loki, an expression on the pale face like he was talking about a boring day in the garden.

“If you don't, or if you answer me wrong, I'll put you in the middle of the mead hall naked with the disguise of a woman cast upon you. I'll watch you get fucked over those benches and on top of those tables like you've done so many other women. I might even partake myself.”

“Brother—,” Thor whispered, voice cracking. How could he answer wrong when he didn't know which was the wrong answer?

“No, Thor,” Loki's hand came up softly, touching his jaw. “I'm not done. If you answer correctly, I'll let you wear this bridle again. I'll ride you and train you like Bera does her women, where you know exactly which angle to fuck me in, or any other person, to change the position just with a click of my tongue.” Loki's hand found the plaits that were free from their bonds, pulling Thor closer. “I'll have you be my personal stud and I won't ever let another woman or man touch you for the rest of your life.” Loki's mouth was next to his, lips brushing against the corner of his, eyes staring into his very unbrotherly-like. “If that's what you want.”

Thor's mouth was dry.

What _did_ he want?

*

“Prince Thor?” the guard asked, the bit in his hand.

“There's a guard around the corner. Grab him, meet me in my chambers.” His voice was clipped, eyes very serious.

The guard waited a long moment. “A-are you cursed? Has your brother done this to you?”

Technically, yes.

“No,” he snapped. “Do it. Otherwise, I'll be sure to have you banished to Jotunheim, along with your family.”

The guard looked at him in shock and awe, but just nodded solemnly. Thor turned away with a growl. Not ten minutes later were the guards at his door, the larger one with the bridle in his mouth, looking at him as if he were scared. The sight couldn't have appealed to him more.

*

Loki walked into his room, books in his arms that he had gathered from the library. He knew Thor was in his room, having sensed him, but he didn't look up to see what he was doing on his bed. He turned to his desk and set his books down, flipping through the the first one, then the second one, though Thor still didn't move, didn't speak. He didn't even move enough to ruffle the sheets.

When Loki finally got through the third book, having read some very extensive paragraphs, it had been a good hour, and still he hadn't looked at the unmoving god on his bed.

When he did look, Thor's forehead was pressed to the mattress on his knees, poised with a straight back and arms straight, holding onto his wrists like Eria, Dagmar and Brynja had done. His muscles tensed slightly, and Loki tilted his head before he got closer. Each of the welts were turning a sickly yellow in the edges with dark purple and blue and red in the middle. He ran his fingers over every one, moving up his back until he was met with the bridle that he had given Thor just a few days ago.

Loki knelt down next to the bed, fingers running over the braids in Thor's hair, eyes shimmering and a smile coming to his face.

“Good answer.”


End file.
